Latvia
There are 3 operators in Latvia: Bite, LMT and Tele2. They all offer prepaid voice and data plans under different brand names as BiFri, O!Karte and Zelta Zivtiņa. Network coverage and 3G availability may vary. The local currency is Lats (LVL, Ls). 1 LVL is approximately 1.5 EUR or 2 USD. No prepaid microsims are avalaible. ---- Bites karte (prepaid SIM card) BiFri is deprecated and no longer sold by Bite. Instead, the same plans and options are now available for both prepaid and contract customers. Prepaid SIM cards are available in Rimi, Maxima, Narvesen un Statoil shops and Bite shops from 1 Ls. Buy your refill vouchers for 2 Ls, 5 Ls or 10 Ls there. After inserting a SIM card in your phone, use a PIN code written on the card. You should make a first call (does not need to complete) to activate the SIM card. Assuming you mostly want to use data, the Basic plan is recommended. To switch to the basic plan, send an SMS to 1600 with the following text – BITE START. 'This will give you calls for 0.06 Ls/min, texting for 0.03 Ls/SMS and data for 0.03 Ls/MB. You can dial '*125# to get an SMS with setting details for your phone, if available. If you want additional data, you can send an SMS to 1600 with one of the following: 100 MB – the cost is 1.25 Ls 500 MB – the cost is 3.57 Ls 2 GB – the cost is 5 Ls It gives you respective amount of data for one month. Notice: It will not warn if you go above limit and all additional data will be charged 0.03 Ls/MB. Also remember that this is a perpetual service and your account will be charged each month regardless if you use the full amount of data or not. To stop any of these data services send an SMS to 1600 with the text STOP INTERNETS (sic). In this case it will revert to a regular 0.03 Ls/MB tariff. More info: www.bite.lv ---- O!Karte (LMT) prepaid LMT network has better 3G coverage than Bite. Available from LMT service centers, gas stations, newspaper kiosks, post offices, some supermarkets. Starter kit costs 1 or 3 LVL. Refill vouchers available for 1 LVL, 3 LVL, 5 LVL, 10 LVL, 30 LVL. To active the SIM call 29202010 and follow the instructions. You will be given an option to change the language (Latvian, Russian, English). Check the balance with *120#. For phone settings set the APN to okarte.lmt.lv if required. Send the code i''', '''i10 or i30 to 1688 to enable data plan. i: 1 day with 30 MB limit, price – 0.25 LVL i10: 10 days with 500 MB limit, price – 2.00 LVL i30: 30 days with 2048 MB limit, price – 5.00 LVL At the time of writing (aug 2011), i service (30 MB/day) is offered as a free trial for three days. To activate, text the word TESTS '''(sic) to '''1688. According to their web page, this free trial is automatically activated for new users. More info: www.lmt.lv Okarte Category:Europe Category:Country